


Backlash

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after Zayn deleted his twitter account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sexy times but it mostly ending up being comforting and grossly sweet and I can’t bring myself to regret that.

Zayn's phone fell lax in his hand as the last tweet sent. His notifications instantly lit up, the number growing every minute as he watched in horror. He could only imagine what they would say.

_"Don't be dramatic!"_

_"Looks who's looking for attention."_

_"Zayn's the drama queen of the group, for sure."_

He tossed his phone on the table, deciding that a momentary break from the internet just wouldn't be enough. He had tried, honestly, but every second he was itching to look. To see. To know. 

He hit the power button on his computer, bypassing the main twitter page and simply typing in the direct link for settings. He had been here before, just a heartbeat away from deleting. He had held himself back, convincing himself that there were more good fans then bad. It had gotten him through thus far, but it was too much. 

The hate. The opinions and backlash every time he got a new tattoo or changed his hair. Unwanted feedback on his clothes or the in depth analysis of his appearance on any candid that they find. The negativity and hatred grew with every change he made. 

At least, that's how he felt. That's all he saw. He knew there was more, but all he could see was the blatant disregard for his feelings. 

The mouse hovered over the ' _deactivate account_ ' link and he took a deep breath before clicking it. 

**Deactivate @zaynmalik1D**

He hit the button a second time, clicking through it as quickly as possible. No regrets. No hesitation. 

It was as if clicking the button had sent out a signal, like radar or something, and suddenly his phone was vibrating on the couch. Liam's name lit up the screen and Zayn repressed a sigh as he answered.

"I know what you're going to say-" he started, but Liam's voice interrupted his. 

"No, you don't." he remarked, and there wasn't a trace of anger or disapproval to be found. "I'm coming over." 

The line went dead and Zayn stared at the end call screen blankly. He slammed the computer closed, not wanting to look at twitter any longer. After a second, he could no longer sit still and began pacing, mulling over this choice. Where before he could only feel resentment for the hatred he had experienced, he was now reeling because it hadn't all been bad. What if he had let someone down? The last thing he wanted was to disappoint those select few fans that supported him unconditionally. 

There was a light tap on the door after what felt like hours and he didn't bother saying anything, because Liam walked right in. Neither of them spoke for a moment as Zayn continued his pattern back and forth across the room and Liam took a seat on the couch, watching him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked finally, his own phone out and in his hand, not even looking at Zayn as he scrolled down the screen. 

Zayn let out a sharp laugh, his feet finally halting. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "I did at first." he grumbled, looking at Liam guiltily. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't be admitting this. He'd pretend that he was completely firm in his decision, because none of the others would understand. They'd just tell him to remake, or they would ask why he bothered at all, and he just didn't know. 

But this was Liam, who always understood and never asked questions he couldn't answer. Liam, who took care of him when he was hungover and comforted him when the hate had first begun. 

"It was the right choice." Liam said finally, holding out his phone suddenly. Zayn gave the device a reproachful look, fearing nothing good would come out of reading whatever it said. "I know the hate was getting to you, and I'm glad you did it." Liam added, shaking the iPhone at him. "But you should read these." 

He took the cellphone with a shaky hand, scrolling through the One Direction official twitter page that Liam had brought up. All of the replies and tweets on the page were directed to him. Most were full of regret for what had happened and hopes that he was alright. He saw a few that twisted his gut a little and made him scowl, but they were vastly outweighed. 

"See?" Liam commented when he finally gave him the phone back. Zayn took a seat on the couch next to him and arms automatically encircled him. He felt himself sink into Liam's side immediately, his head tucked under Liam's chin, pausing to sync their breathing and focusing on the heartbeat under his ear.

This is what would get him through the hard times. Liam's comfort and assurance had always been Zayn's backbone. It gave him the confidence he needed to keep moving forward. The rock solid nature that Liam carried for all of them meant the most to Zayn because he needed it the most.

Soft lips pressed against his hair and they both sighed in unison. 

"You're going to be just fine." Liam promised in a whisper. 

It wasn't perfect by any means. In fact, life could be the messiest thing in the world for all of them, but with Liam around? Zayn could believe that much was true.


End file.
